Everytime
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /"Aku menemukannya di dalam Hutan Terlarang, kondisinya kritis"/ "Sudah berapa lama ia terjebak disana dan masih bisa bertahan?"/ Serena menemukannya di dalam Hutan itu, terbalut pakaian mewah ala Bangsawan dan tertidur pulas di padang luas /"Namaku... Aku..."/ "Apalah yang kalian ceritakan tentang sejarah tapi tidak tahu kebenarannya?"/ Gadis itu sudah membantu Desa


**Everytime**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Harvest Moon Animal Parade belong to Natsume**

**Song © Britney Spears**

**Regards © Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

_**Sleeping Forest di Pulau Castanet, semua orang tahu kenapa mereka menjauhi Hutan yang terlarang itu. Hutan yang selalu diselimuti oleh kabut tebal setiap waktunya dengan suara-suara aneh yang mengelilinginya setiap malam—Tidak salah lagi Hutan ini terkutuk—selain itu Hutan ini juga menjadi sarang Sang Penyihir. Penyihir yang dikatakan kejam dan sadis. Tapi apakah hanya itu kebenarannya?**_

Saat ini Kota dan alun-alun sudah dihiasi oleh berbagai pernak-pernik menarik, banyak balon udara mendekorasi pekarang setiap rumah dan para Ibu rumah tangga kini tengah sibuk membatu Ibu Walikota untuk memasak hidangan istimewa di kediamannya, sedangkan para Lelaki tidak kalah sibuk dengan bekerja sama membuat sebuah panggung megah di alun Kota.

Semuanya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing,

Itu wajar saja, karena mereka akan merayakan hari besar dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini—Hari besar yang merupakan perayaan Sejarah berdirinya Kota ini.

"…Lalu Sang Raja memerintahkan sang Pangeran untuk pergi ke medan pertempuran mempertahankan Pulau…" terang seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek kini tengah mendongeng di kumpulan anak-anak kecil yang duduk mengitarinya "Sang Pangeran bertempur dengan sangat gagahnya melawan pasukan musuh…"

Mata anak-anak itu begitu antusias mendengar dongeng yang diceritakan oleh sang Gadis, seakan mereka seperti terbawa kedalam arus cerita yang diceritakan olehnya dan ikut melihat kedalam layar masa lalu.

"Setelah berusaha mati-matian—Akhirnya Sang Pangeran menang dan Kota kita sampai pada akhir ini terselamatkan…" terangnya lagi

"Waaa~ Pangeran keren! Coba Pangeran bisa jadi Suami Jun nanti!" decak gadis berambut kemerahan itu dengan senang

"Lalu-Lalu-LALU Pangeran kembali ke Istana dan menikahi Putli kan, Kak Akali?" tanya anak perempuan lainnya

Berbagai pertanyaan datang silih berganti menanyakan tentang Sang Pangeran di dalam cerita tadi, Apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya? Apakah sang Pangeran menjadri Raja? Apa sang Pangeran menikahi Putri? Semuanya ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada Sang Pahlawan penyelamat Kota.

"Tenang-tenang, Semuanya tenang dulu ya…" ucap Akari sambil berusaha menenangkan suara anak-anak yang terlalu keras dan berisik itu "Kalian mau kan mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran?" tanyanya

"MAU!" jawab anak-anak antusias

"Kalau begitu kalian tenang dulu ya, Mana bisa Kakak bercerita lagi kalau kalian tetap rebut…" ucap Akari mengacungkan jarinya

Dan dalam hitungan detik suasana kembali hening dan anak-anak mulai meminta cerita dilanjutkan kembali.

"Setelah itu Pangeran—!" ucapannya terputus

Sebuah sosok dengan menggenakan tudung berwarna hitam melintas dan mendahului pernyataannya "Pangeran itu gugur karena luka yang sangat parah di dalam pertempuran dan selanjutnya tidak akan kembali lagi…" jawabnya dengan mata perak yang berkilat

Mendengar hal itu, sontak mata anak-anak yang tadi berantusias kini berlinang air mata. Mereka terlihat sedih begitu mendengar Pangeran yang gagah dan berjasa itu malah tiada dan tidak bisa hidup bahagia kebanyakan apa yang terjadi di dongeng-dongeng.

Akari sontak menengok kearah sosok tersebut "Vivi—Jangan mengatakan hal sekejam itu didepan anak-anak tentang Pangeran, Lihat mereka begitu sedih mendengarnya…" keluhnya sambil berusaha menenangkan tangisan anak-anak.

Sosok yang dipanggil Vivi tersebut hanya bisa mendengus pelan "Huh, Kalau kau menceritakan sebuah sejarah kau juga harus menceritakan kebenarannya Akari—kau tidak bisa menceritakan kebohongan tentang sejarah di depan anak-anak yang masih lugu" sahutnya membalas dengan tidak peduli

"Tapi mereka masih anak-anak—mereka masih belum mengerti hal konflik seperti itu dan…" ucap Akari memulai "Darimana kau tahu kalau Sang Pangeran gugur dalam pertarungan? Berbagai buku sejarah tidak pernah menceritakannya…" tambahnya lagi menatapi Vivi

Vivi memalingkan wajahnya dengan acuh "Kau mempercayai buku penuh kebohongan itu…" sahutnya kemudian menggenggam erat keranjang berisi penuh dengan tumbuhan obat yang ia bawa "…Aku hanya tahu karena aku tahu…" jawab Vivi sekenanya

Akari hanya memiringkan kepala mendengar jawaban Vivi—Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya barusan. Mata coklat Akari melirik ke arah keranjang tumbuhan obat yang dibawa oleh Vivi "Kau memetiknya lagi?" tanya Akari

Vivi mengangguk "Dokter membutuhkan suplai tanaman baru untuk obat—Jadi aku membawakan beberapa untuknya dan penduduk desa yang membutuhkan obat alternative …" jawab Vivi kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Akari yang masih menatap kepergiannya dikelilingi oleh rengekan anak-anak yang masih menangis sedu.

Tidak ada yang begitu mengenal Vivi—meskipun Akari sudah mengenal cukup baik seluruh penduduk yang ada di Pulau, ia sama sekali belum pernah mengenal Vivi. Gadis yang selalu datang dan pergi ke Kota Castanet untuk memberikan suplai tanaman obat-obatan kepada Dokter yang bekerja. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui asal-usul gadis yang selalu memakai tudung hitam untuk pergi kemana-mana itu. Iris mata perak yang memandanginya itu seakan membuat Akari mendapat hawa misterius disekitar dirinya. Hanya sekedar berbicara saja dengannya di hari-hari tertentu karena pada waktu yang lain kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi, bahkan sampai kau mengitari seluruh pulau mencarinya kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa tentang dirinya atau tempat tinggalnya.

Akari menghela napas sambil menepuk halus pundak anak-anak yang terisak, Vivi memang aneh—gadis yang aneh dan misterius tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Akari ingin mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya. Entahlah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi jauh di dalam diri gadis misterius itu.

…

"_**Kumohon padamu untuk selalu menjaga harta terpenting ini untukku… sampai kapanpun"**_

_**Kalimat yang begitu lembut tertutur dengan lancar melalui bibirnya yang kini mulai beku dan lidahnya yang mulai kaku, meskipun keadaannya sangatlah kritis tetapi ia masih bisa mengukir senyuman tulus di wajahnya.**_

_**Seakan luluh dengan ucapan itu, lelehan air mata menuruni pipinya dengan deras membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini… Sungguh tidak ingin seperti ini…**_

…

Vivi memandangi sekeliling Goddess Spring yang terlihat begitu sepi sebelum kemudian melepas tudung yang ia kenakan seharian merasa dirinya aman jika ia melepas tudung itu ditempat sepi seperti ini memperlihatkan rambut keperakan yang tergerai panjang hingga ke lututnya. Ah—sudah lama ia tidak memperhatikan rambutnya hingga tumbuh panjang seperti ini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"…Seperti dugaanku kau datang lagi ke tempat ini di waktu yang sama…" ucap sebuah suara

Vivi tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah berjongkok di sekitar rerumputan untuk mencabuti tumbuhan-tumbuhan pengganggu yang ada dan kemudian membersihkan sekitar Spring hingga ia yakin tidak ada satupun tumbuhan liar yang merusak keindahan Goddess Spring.

"…Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Tapi aku bisa merasakan kau memiliki hati yang murni setiap kau melakukan tugasmu" ucap suara itu sambil memandangi tubuh yang membelakanginya "Jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu, kau bisa memintanya kepadaku—!" ucapnnya terputus

Vivi dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menatapi sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di atas permukaan Spring itu, begitu bersinar diselimuti cahaya putih yang murni.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun untuk apa yang kulakukan—meskipun aku tahu Sang Dewi telah berbaik hati ingin mengabulkan permohonanku… Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya dan tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun aku menginginkannya!" ucapnya sambil menggepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Sang Dewi memandangi sosok gadis itu "…Sampai saat ini permintaanmu masih tidak pernah berubah…" ucapnya dengan nada yang pelan "Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri—"

"Aku tidak peduli" sahut Vivi dengan nada sengit memandanginya "Kau bukan siapapun yang berhak menyuruhku atau menasihatiku…" tambahnya dengan nada yang keras kepala

Sang Dewi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan kepadanya. Ia juga mengerti selama bertahun-tahun ini perasaan yang dimilikinya—hati kecilnya yang begitu rapuh untuk waktu yang terlalu lama menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, hati kecil yang selalu berharap pada secercah kecil harapan dibalik awan tebal—Bahkan hingga sampai saat ini ia masih bertahan meskipun dirinya sudah hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan… Aku akan pergi" ucap Vivi membuang muka kembali mengenakan tudung untuk menyembunyikan sosoknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Goddess Spring

"…Kau begitu mencintainya sampai kau tak bisa melupakannya…" tutur Sang Dewi pelan ketika sosok Vivi menjauh dari tempatnya, matanya memandangi suasana di sekitar Spring yang begitu bersih tanpa ada tumbuhan liar pengganggu ataupun sampah "…Karena itu kau selalu berusaha melakukan apa yang kau bisa untuknya, bahkan merawat tempat ini…" tambahnya lagi "Apakah ini yang disebut dengan pengorbanan—Dunia memang selalu menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia tersembunyi…"

Sang Dewi mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan membiarkan serbuk cahaya keemasan bertebaran ditiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Serbuk-serbuk itu menyebar di langit yang biru, perlahan bertambah banyak dan menghiasi langit biru dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya keemasannya. Hadiah bagi seseorang yang telah mengabdikan dirinya, bukan sesuatu yang special yang ia berikan tetapi ia berharap ia bisa mengabulkan apa yang menjadi permintaannya.

Tapi apalah yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan hal tersebut…

…

"Aku membenci gadis aneh itu—Dia membuatku sangat-SANGAT kesal!" sahut Serena sambil memukul meja makan di penginapan menggerutukkan giginya "Bisa-bisanya dia datang dan berkata seenak mulutnya itu—memangnya dia tahu apa tentang Festival di Kota kita ini" tambahnya tidak terima

"Sudahlah, Serena…" ucap Maya menenangkan berharap Serena tidak berlebihan sampai membuat patah meja tempatnya makan juga "Mungkin ia hanya tidak tahu atau mengerti banyak tentang perayaan di Kota kita ini, Kita harus memakluminya…" tambahnya menjelaskan

Serena menggerutu kesal "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak TERIMA!" ucapnya dengan nada suara naik "Kalau aku sampai bertemu dia lagi aku akan…Ugh! Pokoknya aku akan membuat dia menyesal! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!"

Akari hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Serena, Ia juga duduk di meja yang sama dengan keduanya kini sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk teh Cammomilenya dan membiarkan makanannya tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Sepertinya pikirannya juga masih tidak jauh tentang Vivi.

"…Tapi menurutku, gadis itu adalah pahlawan besar untuk Kota kita ini…" sahut Chase yang tiba-tida sudah berada di meja mereka

"Apa maksudmu?—Oh, Aku mengerti kau bersekutu dengan gadis asing yang menghina Kota kita ini Chase? Kau berhianat untuk Kota ini pada orang asing itu?" tuduh Serena sambil menunjuk Chase geram

Chase hanya memutar bola matanya "Sejujurnya kalau aku harus berkata memang begitu adanya, Tanpa adanya gadis itu kita tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi stok tumbuhan obat di Klinik Kota ditambah lagi gadis itu juga membantu membawakan barang-barang hutan yang dibutuhkan penduduk selain itu ia juga membantu stok batu mulia milik Toko Grady. Tanpa dia kita pasti akan kehabisan stok tanaman obat untuk para penduduk yang sakit dan sebagainya" jelasnya panjang lebar "Tapi mengenai sosoknya yang misterius itu kadang membuatku penasaran…" tambahnya

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih membenci gadis itu—dia merasa sok tahu dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya…" celoteh Serena

Maya berpangku tangan "Kalau dipikir-pikir ia selalu bilang cerita tentang Festival kita ini begitu konyol seperti dongeng tidak karuan—Aku bingung kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu…"

"Itu sudah jelas karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan untuk menghargai Festival di Kota kita ini, kan…" tukas Serena menyahuti

Akari hanya menggelengkan kepala "Barusan aku bercerita tentang legenda itu pada anak-anak—dan dia bilang bahwa ceritaku itu sama sekali tidak benar tentang kenyataan yang terjadi, well memang butuh waktu lama untukku membuat anak-anak berhenti menangis karena ulahnya—!"

"Benar, kan—Bahkan Akari saja sampai terkena ucapan gadis sok tahu itu…"

"Tapi… Aku merasa…" Akari melanjutkan sambil memutar sendok tehnya "Aku merasa… Mungkin saja ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita ketahui sebelumnya… Atau aku hanya merasa begitu… Ia terlihat tahu begitu banyak tentang Kota kita—bahkan aku merasa ia lebih tahu dibandingkan kita sendiri yang merupakan penduduk Kota ini…" jelas Akari

Chase hanya bertopang dagu "Aku juga merasa begitu…"

"Ah—Bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya saja!" ucap Maya member usul "Kita tidak tahu banyak tentang dia makanya kita juga harus mengenalnya lebih jauh—"

"Yeah—Right, Maya…" sahut Serena berdecih "Kita semua tahu tidak ada yang mengenal gadis itu dan asal usulnya—mengikutinya itu ide terburuk yang pernah ada…"

…

Angin malam berhembus pelan, Langit malam kini diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan dan beberapa bintang germelapan yang mendampinginya. Vivi melangkahkan kakinya menuju alun-alun Kota yang kini tengah di dekorasi oleh beberapa pernak-pernik dan bendera warna-warni mengingat Perayaan tinggal menghitung hari.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan memperhatikan dekorasi yang begitu ramai menghiasi alun-alun kota, ditengah alun-alun kota itu terdapat sebuah patung bersejarah yang merupakan symbol Kota ini. Patung seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tegak dan gagah lengkap mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya, wajahnya terukir disana menggambarkan sosok yang tampan dan juga beribawa. Matanya menatap kedepan seakan mengatakan selalu ada sebuah jalan di depan sana meskipun dalam situasi sesulit apapun.

"…Aku benci Perayaan ini…" gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh patung tersebut, merasakan dinginnya permukaan patung tersebut di jemarinya

…

_**Suara hutan yang menggema di seluruh sisi, cahaya matahari yang perlahan menerobos daun-daun lebat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Tumbuhan dan rerumputan lebat yang mengelilinginya membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di dalam sana.**_

_**Surga pribadinya yang selalu menjadi tempat dimana ia berada dan menikmati waktunya, dimana ia bisa melihat buku yang selalu dibuka untuk dibacanya, dimana ia bisa melihat senyuman di bibir itu ketika ia membacakan sesuatu yang menarik untuknya, ketika manik mata itu begitu berkelip menatapnya dan ketika tangannya yang selalu menemukan tempat yang pas untuk bersandar dan merengkuhnya.**_

_**Tidak ada yang ia butuhkan selain hal ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia inginkan**_

…

Malam itu Sang Dewi tengah memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandangi Bulan yang bersinar dengan indah di langit, Ia sedang memikirkan untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk setidaknya membuat Vivi senang. Setidaknya untuk membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk para penduduk lainnya dan mengukir senyuman di wajah itu.

"Setidaknya… untuk sekali ini saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya…" gumam Sang Dewi di tengah pemikirannya

Sang Dewi menutup matanya dan mulai merapalkan sesuatu dari bibirnya, lantunan mantra tersebut mengalun beriringan dengan sayup-sayup angin yang berhembus mengelilingi Spring. Ketika ia selesai mengucapkan lantunan tersebut, Sang Dewi tersenyum puas.

Setidaknya ia bisa membuat hal kecil ini berarti untuk hati Sang Penyihir itu…

…

Tengah malam yang sepi itu, Serena berniat untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh beberapa blok di dekat alun-alun Kota. Di setiap langkahnya menuju rumah ia tidak berhenti menggerutu tentang apa yang diucapkan Vivi terhadapnya dan berharap ia bisa membalas ucapan gadis sombong yang antah berantah itu.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenali di depan patung Kota, matanya menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Si gadis cerewek sok tahu itu mau apa lagi di depan patung Kota –Jangan-jangan dia mau menyabotase Festival…" ucap Serena sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Vivi yang daritadi hanya berdiri disana sambil meraba patung besar tersebut

Setelah mengamati begitu lama, Vivi menarik kembali tangannya dari permukaan patung yang dingin itu kemudian melangkah pergi. Merasa masih ingin mengetahui lebih banyak—Serena tidak mau membuang waktunya dan berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti Vivi dari belakang. Ia merasa perlu mengetahui identitas makhluk misterius yang satu ini dan sepertinya ia mungkin bisa mendapat bahan cerita baru yang akan ia ceritakan pada Maya besok pagi.

Lama sekali rasanya Serena mengikuti Vivi dalam perjalanan pulangnya—matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat tujuan gadis itu sebenarnya. Tidak lain dari Hutan _Sleeping Forest _yang terkenal. Hutan yang selalu gelap dan dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal itu membuat suasana menjadi menyeramkan—Serena terlihat gelisah di tempat persembunyiannya, Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis aneh itu di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini?

Melirik ke arah Vivi berjalan tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan hawa seram yang dimunculkan oleh Hutan itu dan berjalan menembus kabut. Serena hanya bisa ternganga tidak percaya melihatnya—Rumor mengatakan siapapun yang menembus kabut itu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali untuk kedua kalinya tapi ini… dia menembus kabut itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun! Ini sulit dipercaya!

Memberanikan dirinya sambil menelan rasa takutnya menjauh Serena mulai beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kalau gadis itu bisa maka ia pasti bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi Serena langsung menerjang memasuki kabut.

…

Vivi yang sudah merasa kelelahan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya langsung memasuki rumahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik dua pohon _willow_ yang menjulang tinggi. Memejamkan matanya diatas ranjang empuknya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan ia sudah terlelap begitu saja.

Mengabaikan penyusup yang datang memasuki Hutannya.

Serena hanya bisa melihat kabut putih yang tebal itu di depannya sebelum kemudian pemandangannya tergantikan oleh pemandangan sesungguhnya di dalam Hutan. Serena berputar mengelilingi sisinya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Siapa yang menyangkan Hutan yang begitu menyeramkan ternyata menyimpan keindahan seperti ini?

Kakinya meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri Hutan masih dengan pandangan kagum, ia terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan kemana ia akan melangkah. Kakinya mendadak tergelincir diatas lapisan tanah yang licin membuatnya terpeleset jatuh kebawah.

"A—Aw!" pekiknya kesakitan kemudian memandangi sekeliling, Dimana ia sekarang ini? "…Tempat ini berbeda sekali dengan Hutan yang barusan" gumamnya begitu memandangi reremputan tebal dengan barisan pohon-pohon yang melingkar mengitari bagaikan sebuah kandang, menutupi tempat ini dengan tebalnya daun mereka seakan ingin menjauhkan tempat ini dari segala mata yang memandangnya.

Perlahan melangkah berdiri, dengan tergopoh-gopoh Serena mulai melangkah kembali mengitari tempat dimana ia berada saat ini. Sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada dua pohon berukuran sedang di tengah-tengah luasnya area. Pohon yang berbeda dari pohon-pohon lain yang mengitarinya, pohon yang memiliki daun keperakkan mengkilap dengan daun keemasan yang menyala-nyala. Dibawah lebatnya daun itu—Serena menyipitkan matanya sebelum kemudian terbelalak dan menghampiri tempat itu.

"A—Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" ucap Serena dengan nada tidak percaya meringkuk dan memperhatikan sesosok yang tampak terbaring dibawah kedua pohon tersebut. Dari raut mukanya ia tampak hanya sedang tertidur pulas—tapi apa yang membuatnya berada di dalam Hutan ini dan Siapa ia sebenarnya masih sangat misterius. "…Apa dia juga korban dari orang-orang yang hilang?" gumam Serena lagi

Ia menyentuh lengan yang terbalut baju mewah berwarna biru dan lengkap dengan pernak-pernik emas menghiasinya—Serena mengerutkan dahinya sepertinya dia adalah seorang Bangsawan atau kumpulan orang berada dan sangat kaya. Ia mencoba membangunkan sosok itu tetapi sosok itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Apa dia sudah mati?

Serene menggelengkan kepalanya—Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal aneh saat ini, Ia memeriksa denyut jantung sosok iu dengan mendekatkan kepalanya di dada sosok itu. Sangat lemah-Ia bisa merasakannya tetapi samar-samar saja bisa terdengar di telinganya. Orang ini berada dalam kondisi kritis! Ia harus cepat cepat menolongnya segera.

Serena langsung memapah sosok itu berdiri dan membawanya bersama dengan dirinya—Ia harus membawanya ke Klinik segera, Ia harus mendapat perawatan segera—Serena mulai melangkah pergi dari lokasi tersebut dan kini berusaha menemukan jalan keluar menuju desa.

…

Vivi membuka matanya, Ia merasakan sesuatu telah hilang di dalam Hutannya—Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlarian keluar. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kali ia mendapati seorang penyusup memasuki Hutan tetapi kali ini penyusup itu telah mengambil sesuatu keluar dari Hutannya.

Sesuatu yang ia jaga selama ini.

Begitu mencapai tempat yang ia tuju—kakinya terasa lemas sekali, seakan tidak mempercayai bahwa itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Penyusup itu mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya dan Hutan ini.

Ia kehilangan segalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"…Kevin…"

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kedua kalinya juga ia menangisi kehilangannya dan menyesali kecerobohannya.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hii-Ya, It's me Again Litte. Untuk kali ini sedikit Eksperiment dengan Chara dari HM Animal Parade~ YEEEE~ Baru-Baru ini pinginn banget bikit kisah cinta Witch Princess heehheheh *abis liat yutub* emang agak sedikit kurang jelas tapi Litte berjanji untuk berusaha apdet sebisa mungkin -sebisa- ya dan mohon untuk memberi masukan dan kritikan untuk Author yang satu ini dan beberapa story yang ingin kalian Litte Updet or else~ Happy Decemberr minna~  
**


End file.
